


Stucky fluff

by stucky-xox (pengwingstereotype)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Dialogue, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Star Bucks, gosh golly, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwingstereotype/pseuds/stucky-xox
Summary: Stucky fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of two minutes of boredom and need for canon stucky I am aware it's not the masterpiece of the century

James stood absolutely still, one hand in the fridge and eyes wide open as he decided to do something he was sure he'd regret.  
"Stevie?"  
"Mm."  
"Stevie, have you gotten taller?"  
Looking up, Captain America laughed.  
"Since when? Since '25? Cause that would be a yes."  
"Stevie?"  
"Mm?"  
"You know, back then?"  
"Mm?"  
"What would you say, Stevie, if I happened to be. Uh, gay?"  
"I'd probably kiss you."  
"What, really?"  
Steve tilted his head and smirked.  
"Problem?"  
"None at all."  
Natasha walked in, turned on her heel and walked out.  
Tony walked in, stood for a minute in pretend shock and then sat down opposite the couch they were kissing on, one on top of the other.  
"Well, hello there, lads. Having fun?"  
They ignored him for the first time, apparently not caring, and he left, insulted.  
Clint didn't bother.  
Sam yelled through the door that he could finally be faster if Steve carried Bucky bridal style on their morning run. (Steve disagreed.)  
Vision walked through a wall, trying to scare then (it was always on purpose) and failing.  
The Maximoffs were too busy laughing at the prank they'd played on Rhodes to care.  
And Bucky was deliriously happy, in Steve's arms at last. He grinned at him, trying to convince himself Capsicle was really, actually there. With another kiss, Steve proved he was.


End file.
